Black Fire (novel)
| number = 8 | date = 2270 | stardate = 6205.7 | editor = | author = Sonni Cooper | printed = | omnibus = | published = | format = paperback | pages = 220 | ISBN = ISBN 0671836323 | altcover = black Fire.jpg | caption = book club cover image }} Description :There is sabotage aboard the , and Spock's investigation leads him into defiance of the Federation and a bizarre alliance with the Romulan and Klingon Empires against the bloodthirsty Tomarii—a savage race for whom war and battle are life itself. :Now Spock has been declared a traitor and condemned to the shame of the Federation's highest security prison. And now Captain James Kirk must face the toughest decision of his command, while a lifelong friendship and the destiny of the free universe hang in the balance! Summary There is sabotage aboard the Enterprise, Captain Kirk is seriously injured and Spock's and Scotty's investigation leads them into defiance of the Federation and a bizarre alliance with the Romulan and Klingon Empires against the bloodthirsty Tomarii - a savage race for whom war and battle are life itself. Now Spock has been declared a traitor and condemned to the shame of the Federation's highest security prison. And now Captain James Kirk must face the toughest decision of his command, while a lifelong friendship and the destiny of the free universe hang in the balance! References Characters :Astro • Black Fire • Bragg • • Christine Chapel • Liviana Charvanek • Pavel Chekov • Kingston Clark • Clea • Delus • Desus • Heath Douglas • Lucas Freed • Galicia • Gurt • Yolanda Helman • IIob • IIram • IIsa • Ellen Janest • Julina • Kasus • James T. Kirk • Klee • Alexander Leonidas • Jonah Levine • Linia • Lowry • Tim Macklen • Thorin Martin • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Melek • Harry Needham • • Placus • Janice Rand • John Real • Relos • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Iko Tomako • Isabel Tomari • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Andorians (Andorian pirate) • unnamed Starfleet personnel • Cathy White Ross Fontaine • Melchior • Festus Parker • Sarek Starships and vehicles :Equus (pirate cruiser) • (Tomarii command ship) • Talon (pirate cruiser) Federation ships : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (class AA starship) • • (cruiser) • unnamed Federation starships (Starbase 12 cruiser, captured cruiser) Romulan ships : ( ) • • • Klingon ships : Locations Shipboard locations :bridge • engineering • quarters (Kirk's, Spock's/Leonidas's) • sickbay • transporter room Stations and outposts :Starbase 12 • Starfleet Correctional and Rehabilitation Center Starbase 3 Planets and planetoids : • • Paxas • Romulus • Rontelm • Tomarii Altos • • Lithos II • Relus • Rigel I Stars and systems :Gamma 400 • Romulan system • Tomariian system (IIlan) Alpha Centauri • Lithos • Rigel • Vega Astronomical regions :Milky Way Galaxy (Romulan Neutral Zone • Xi Cluster) Races and cultures :Andorian • Histite • Human • Klingon • • Romulan • Tomariian • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Romulan Imperial Fleet • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tomariian Empire • United Federation of Planets Other references :banana • begum • brandy • chess • cigar • cordrazine • Denite glow-gem • lauric-mono ethanolamide stearic diethanolamine sorbatin triolate • manuil • suicide • Tribidian crystal • trilithium • tri-ox Appendices Background * New Starfleet uniforms are introduced on the Enterprise. * Chekov is promoted to Lieutenant. * This novel depicts the replacement of the TOS era Enterprise bridge module with a new version after a catastrophic explosion. This would place the events at some point before , when a new version is in place, and furthermore before the Enterprise was disassembled in |The Lost Years}}. However, several other sources depict the Enterprise finishing its five-year mission with the original bridge intact, including }} which shows the module being put into the Starfleet Museum. Further confusing the chronology of this is the cover image, depicting the refit Enterprise from after The Motion Picture. * This installment of the Pocket novel series featured cover art by Boris Vallejo, depicting Kirk in his Admiral dress uniform and the refit Enterprise from TMP (rather than the TOS version). The lurid shot of the Enterprise firing on a Klingon ship is not featured in the novel—only one Klingon ship is mentioned, but it is never encountered, and the Romulan ships are mentioned to be non-Klingon designs. For the Heyne-Verlag German translation, the cover art from Web of the Romulans was used instead. Images blackFire.jpg|Cover image. blackFireB.jpg|Back cover image. blackFireCover.jpg|Cover art by Boris Vallejo. blackFireArt.jpg|Cover art by Boris Vallejo. blackfire2.jpg|Reprint edition cover image. black Fire.jpg|Book club edition cover image. blackfire3.jpg|Reprint edition cover image. blackfire.jpg|Reprint edition cover image. blackfireC.jpg|Canada reprint edition cover image. blackfireTitan.jpg|Overseas reprint edition cover image. schwarzesFeuer.jpg|German language edition cover image. schwarzesFeuer2nd.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. schwarzesFeuer2.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. jtk blackfire.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock blackfire.jpg|Spock. ent1701 blackfire.jpg| . d7 blackfire.jpg|D7 class battlecruiser. jtk webRomulans.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock webRomulans.jpg|Spock. mccoy webRomulans.jpg|Leonard McCoy. bop webRopomulans.jpg|Romulan bird-of-prey. ent1701tochter.jpg|The . Connections | prevpocket = The Fate of the Phoenix | nextpocket = The Abode of Life }} External links * category:tOS novels